LaLu Week 2015
by HopeandSecrets
Summary: LaLu! Day Four: In which Lucy wants Laxus to dye his hair... purple?
1. Trouble

I found out somewhere or the other that it was LaLu week, and couldn't resist contributing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Laxus and Lucy would actually speak to each other.**

* * *

><p>Makato and Hope look at each other and giggle again. They were finally able to play the classic trick that their Uncle Natsu taught to them on their older brother.<p>

Makato slowly releases Storm's hand from the necklace he was wearing as Hope uncapped the Whipped Cream. He carefully reaches their older sibling's hand out to his sister, glancing towards said older brother's eyes to keep sure that he wasn't awake yet. Hope shook the container slightly before reaching down and propelling the Whipped Cream out and into Storm's hand.

She giggles slightly, silently thanking her uncle yet again for teaching them this laughter-filled trick.

Makato reaches for the feather beside him, reaching it up to tickle the other man's nose.

The two twins notice Storm's eyes starting to flutter open, immediately dashing out of the room to their own as they (fail to) attempt to suppress their laughter.

A yell is heard, most likely coming from Storm, causing Hope and Makato to roll over on the ground, grabbing their stomachs, and cackling loudly.

Shuffling could be heard as Storm marches off to the bathroom, trying desperately to remove the white substance off of his face and into the sink. He sighs as he looks into the mirror. It appears that some of it was failing to come off, leaving streaks of white upon his face.

He leaves the bathroom, walks down the hall, and knocks on his parents' red oak bedroom door. He hears them moving about, putting on their respective robes, before his father opens the door.

Their eyes meet.

No words are needed.

_It was Hope and Makato's silly antics again._

Laxus nods to his son and moves out of the doorway to let his wife through. Lucy yawns as she hugs her beloved son in greeting.

Turning towards her husband again, she steps onto her tippy toes to place a brief, but soft kiss on his lips, and then whispers into his ear.

"I'll clean up Storm. You just go get Hope and Makato, okay?"

"Yeah," he replies, smiling slightly at his wife.

She steps down, reaches to grab her son's hand, and leads him to the bathroom, leaving her husband with their lovely, yet immensely exasperating brats. He sighs, aggravated that he had been woken up from his sleep because of his children.

He walks down the hall and opens the kids' bedroom door as quick as lightning, yet very quietly. He promptly spots Hope and Makato still laughing on the floor, oblivious to their father's presence.

He gives it three seconds.

Three...

Two...

One...

Their laughing stops and their faces pale instantaneously. They had forgoten that their parents were sleeping as well, and would probably be getting in super-duper huge trouble.

Laxus picks Hope up gently, despite his current anger with them, and places her sitting behind his head and on his shoulders. He then delicately picks up Makato, holding the boy in one arm, and tromps out of the room.

The blonde man walks down the white carpeted stairs within their house, then walks across their beautifully designed living room to place the children upon the brown couch.

Laxus stood staring at them with his arms crossed and creepy, narrowed eyes that made the siblings feel as if he could see into their souls.

All was silent and steady in the room until Lucy and Storm -whom had no Whipped Cream on his face anymore- were heard walking down the stairs, joining the rest of the family. They both sat down on a couch opposite to the brown one the twins are sitting on.

Laxus sits down on the other side of his wife as the two seven year olds audibly gulp.

They sit in a tense silence for a few seconds before the lightning dragon slayer speaks up.

"Apologize." Brief, clear, and right to the point.

"I'm sorry, Storm." Hope replied instantly, looking her older sibling in the eye.

Makato, having an amount of stubbornness that exceeded his sister, simply stares down at his feet as if they would give him all of life's answers.

"Apologize, _now._" Laxus comands of his youngest son in a deadlier and incredibly dangerous sounding voice.

Several minutes pass as the family remains in a deafening silence, watching and waiting on Makato as he desperately tries not to break under the pressure of such intense gazes.

He wasn't going to break. He was _not _going to break. He _would never, ever break under the- _Oh, screw it.

"I'm sorry!" He shouts as fast as he possibly can.

He broke under the pressure.

The last few minutes of their lives were officially completely _wasted._

"I accept your apologies," Storm replies gruffly, "Just promise to never do it again."

"I promise!" They squeak together right away.

"Now," Lucy speaks, "tell me when Natsu taught you that."

"How did you know it was Uncle Natsu?"

"It's always Natsu."

Laxus nods in affirmation of his wife's words.

"A few weeks ago, I think. It seemed super-duper fun and stuff, so we wanted to do it," answers Hope on behalf of both of them.

"When exactly did you decide you would do it?"

"Right before we did it. There was a little bit left from Nii-chan's birthday, and we were bored..."

Lucy sighs as she brings a hand up to wipe her eyes. She had to wake up at -based upon the light coming in through the curtains- seven o'clock because her children had gotten bored. You don't hear Natsu and Lisanna or even Evergreen and Elfman talking about _their _children waking them up at such an ungodly hour, yet hers were. How was she still sane, again?

"That's stupid." Storm's words break Lucy from her thoughts, "When I was seven and I got bored, I would start training my magic. Not freaking prank anybody."

"Storm, we can handle this, don't go telling them that they're stupid. It was their idiotic uncle being, well, an idiot." The Celestial Mage tells her eldest son as she briefly faces him before turning back to her other children.

"However, you shouldn't have done that. It's not a very nice thing to do. You want to be nice, don't you?"

The twins quickly nod. They wanted to be big, strong heroes (and heroines) with hearts of gold when they grew up, and go on cool adventures to save the world like the older Fairy Tail members did.

"Well, then you're going to have to be nice to your brother. I know he can be moody like another blonde guy I know, but he's still a proud Fairy Tail member who would do anything for you guys. So play nicely with him, okay?"

They nod reluctantly, but agreeing nonetheless.

"Two weeks of no dessert. Understood?" Laxus asks.

"Aye," they answer as they then scramble off of the couch and up the stairs to play some sort of game.

Laxus rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"I think we should keep them away from Whipped Cream for a while."

Lucy leans over to her husband and hugs him tightly before kissing his cheek.

"I think we should keep them away from Natsu _permanently._"

* * *

><p>Well? Your thoughts? R&amp;R?<p>

**Thank you, my amazingly terrific reader, for taking your time to read this so far! You are AWESOME!**

XOXO,

Farry45


	2. Wedding

Hello again!

In case anyone wanted to know, my days will not be written as to correspond, but if you want to, you can think of them as connecting, you'd just have to figure out where they'd have to go in the timeline.

**Disclaimer: Much to my utter disappointment, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>The chandeliers are hung high, adding more elegance to the church's white-covered pews and perfecting a beautiful look of gracefulness. Small, but truly stunning ice sculptures were placed on either side of each pew in the lovely way that they had always wanted. White carpeting covered the cathedral, adding a sense of serenity to the highly illuminated room.<em>

_Everybody in their true family is there, from Alzack to Makarov to Erza._

_None of them would've missed it for the world._

_The pianist begins to play, and everybody present (besides the pianist, of course) stands and turns toward the doors._

_First, Wendy comes out, wearing a teal summer dress with white floral patterns on it, and carrying the flower petal filled basket. Her cheeks become pink from all of the attention, but she cannot deny that it makes her feel loved. Or maybe that's just the aura being given off due to the fact that it's a wedding?_

_Next comes the bridesmaids, wearing dresses similar to Wendy, but more revealing._

_(As if on cue, several men attempt to hide their nosebleeds, irritating Laxus to no end.)_

_They walk down the aisle and take their respective places next to the podium._

_Then, Lucy Heartfilia walks into the room. As soon as she and her fiance spot each other, time stops. She's wearing a puffy white dress that's sprinkled with sparkles. Her hair is up in a bun, and a golden tiara dawns her head. Her earrings are magnificent as well with pure rubies embedded into them, and into the single gold necklace._

_In other words, she is the image of perfection._

_She walks the aisle gracefully, smiling brightly towards the man she wants to be with for the rest of her life as she reaches him._

_The priest is talking about something, but neither of them care. They were too busy looking at each other, also known as their future._

_The priest snaps them back to reality with their "I do's," to which they both immediately affirm. Then, Laxus hooks his arms on her lower back and reaches in to passionately ki-_

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu's annoying voice brings the lightning dragon slayer back to a desperately needed reality.

He had been daydreaming... about getting married... to someone he had barely spoken two words to.

Laxus Dreyer has never, ever, _ever _been more disgusted with himself.

And it wasn't the first time either. He had been daydreaming about it for multiple weeks, each one different from the next.

He had never known the true extent of his imagination beforehand, it seemed.

He didn't even understand why it was specifically _her _in the first place.

He means, yeah, anybody in their right mind would be able to see how beautiful and attractive the woman was. He had also heard a few guild members say that she had a killer kick, Bixlow included.

But why, of all the women from his guild and others, did he daydream about _getting married to __**her**_?

None of it made any sense.

"Laxus! I said 'fight me!'"

"Natsu! My rent is due, soon! We need to go on a job!" His ears pick up at the sound of her voice as she enters the guild.

He didn't understand why she was on Team Natsu in the first place. They seemed to annoy her way too much, and always caused rent problems for her.

He knows that if _he _were on a team with her, he would try to help her with her problems.

Especially considering that he's an S-Class Mage, so he'd get the money in no time.

And then, he'd get the money for a diamond ring, and then a wedding...

Dammit, he was beginning to daydream yet again.

Besides that, he thought that she was dating Natsu, which makes him feel -and he loathes the idea of this- _jealous._

But, then again, he could've sworn he heard Mirajane speaking to Cana a few days ago about how Lucy had never had boyfriend before.

That would definitely ease his nerves.

An idiot like Natsu or Gray doesn't deserve her and her incomparable beauty.

Actually, they don't deserve Lisanna or Juvia either, but who was he to interfere with their already nonexistent love lives? He wasn't that big of a jerk.

(Then, he remembers the Fighting Festival, but immediately pushes that thought out of his head. It was never a thought that he enjoyed thinking about whatsoever.)

"Fine, but you'll fight me tomorrow, right Laxus?"

Why did this kid have to be so persistent? Oh well, it would be a quick fight anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Natsu."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

He watches the fire dragon slayer quickly run towards the job board and away from him, thankfully.

The lightning dragon slayer had better things to do, such as think of Lucy Heartfilia wearing a beautiful white dress walking down the aisle...

He sighs as he slams his beer down on his table in annoyance, preventing himself from further daydreaming of the stunning blonde woman.

Mirajane walks over to the man with another beer for him on her tray.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been staring into space for a while."

"Laxus has a secret crush." Bixlow tells the barmaid, causing his dolls to chorus a "Crush! Crush!" after him.

Laxus makes no move to deny it.

"Oh my god! Who is it? You know you can tell me, right Laxus?"

_As if._

"..."

"Well...?"

"..."

"..."

"It's nobody, Mirajane."

She gasps loudly, effectively drawing unwanted and unnecessary attention towards them.

"Laxus is in denial! Oh my god! Who is it?"

"..."

"It's-" Laxus covers Bixlow's mouth as quickly as possible, cutting him off from speaking. Perhaps he had made a mistake by telling the Thunder God Tribe about his little wedding daydreams.

"It's none of your business, so shut the hell up." Laxus rudely tells her as he removes his hand from Bixlow's mouth. He then proceeds to leave the guild swiftly.

As he walks around Magnolia towards his house, he remembers something he had overheard the blonde woman say earlier.

...

The next day, Lucy was pleasantly surprised to find that someone had paid her rent for her.

Only, the land lady wouldn't say who it was...

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&amp;R!<p>

I HAVE NEWS! It is definitely NOT possible to die of happiness, because if it was, I'd be six feet under by now. I mean, first chapter 416 came out this week, then a chapter of Fairy Tail Zero came out yesterday, and last but not least (I like saving the best things for last), this story has ten followers, eight favorites, and four freaking awesome reviews! It is not humanely possible to be happier! I love you all _so _much and I have no clue how to show my undying appreciation, but know that it exists!

**Thank you, wonderfully glorious readers, for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!**

XOXO,

Farry45

P.S. My mind didn't want to work with day three, kinky, so tomorrow's one shot will not be based upon that prompt. I'm sorry! I APOLOGIZE!


	3. Supposed To Be Kinky

Hello!

Well, as I stated at the end of yesterday's one shot, my mind refused to work with 'kinky,' thus this is not based upon 'kinky.' A million apologies.

Also, this one is a lot shorter, and one million more apologies for that, but I shall (attempt to) make tomorrow's longer! I swear!

**Disclaimer: My rights of ownership to Fairy Tail are non-existent.**

* * *

><p>Mirajane giggles from behind the bar again as she wipes off a glass cup. She was very, very happy today.<p>

After all, she was finally going to get her favorite couple to go on a date today.

Most people didn't see it that way, but Mirajane figured that Laxus and Lucy should have a better connection than any other couple in the guild.

After all, both of their fathers had once treated them horribly, and they both were under a great deal of stress due to the Tartaros attack.

She believed that they would be very compatible, and, if she was lucky, they would believe so, too, and go on another date and another and another. And, before you know it blonde kids would be running around the guild.

But, that was thinking a little bit a head.

They needed to take baby steps first, and baby steps they were...

...A few hours later...

Laxus nor Lucy were one hundred percent certain how they had ended up here, but here they were, at a pasta restaurant, on a date, covered in awkward silence.

Immensely awkward silence.

In their defense, they had never spoken before, and had never even paid specific attention to the other due to their teams always crowding them.

But that does not change how awkward the silence is.

"Uh, um... how are you today, Laxus?" Lucy ventures.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good..."

Lucy begins to wring her jacket's sleeve, feeling very stupid that, even though she was a writer, she couldn't even keep up a conversation with the man in front of her.

It truly made her question her choice of profession.

"Uh... how was your last job?"

"Easy, it was just a Wvern."

"Ah. That must've been fun."

"Hn."

Seeing no continuation, Lucy decides to look down through the menu.

Laxus, on the other hand, had an infinite amount of ideas and thoughts that he wished to voice, but he didn't quite know _how_ to, or which one to start with, for that matter.

He had never been much of a talker, but he knows that Lucy is the kind of person who you have to converse and speak with. It was just her nature.

Should he apologize? Well, she would probably just brush it off, saying that it didn't matter.

How about music? Didn't she have a spirit that supposedly made beautiful music? Hm...

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

Lucy looks back up at him, eyes full of surprise. They soften as she realizes that he was probably only trying to strike up conversation.

"I love classical music. What do you like?" She smiles brightly, picturing and practically hearing Lyra as the spirit played a soothing melody on her harp.

"Rock, usually. It helps drown out the guild brawls."

She laughs at this, making him ever so slightly smile.

"I don't blame you. They can get really hectic at times! But it makes Fairy Tail what it is, too."

"Yeah, I guess so. Wouldn't be the same without Natsu trying to fight everybody."

"Yeah! Exactly! Or Juvia stalking Gray, or Gray's awkward stripping habit! It makes them who they are!"

Now seems like as good a time as any to ask about something Laxus had heard Juvia say.

"So. Why does Juvia call you 'love rival'?"

"She thinks that there's something going on with Gray, but there's no way I'd be able to get past his strange stripping habit."

"Ha. Yeah, I think she wanted you to be with Natsu or Loke."

She laughs at this.

"There is no way that I am dating either of those idiots! It would be more of an effort to date them than I'm willing to put in."

He chuckles at that and nods. It's probably already a hassle to deal with them as friends everyday, nonetheless as boyfriends.

"I can only imagine what Natsu even thinks that dating is."

"Ha! Yeah, he probably thinks that it's another type of food."

"That wouldn't be surprising."

...

Mirajane takes off her binoculars and let out a dreamy sigh. She was certain, from this moment on, that she would forever be a crack shipper.

From beside her Happy whispers.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other."

* * *

><p>Feel free to state your opinion!<p>

This one I was really, really nervous about because of the mention of 'love rival,' but my confidante, _Sprintjump_, stated that it was fine, so I kept it.

**Thank you, my joyful, amazing reader, for reading! All follows, favorites, and reviews were very, very, very appreciated! I literally fangirl when I get the e-mail! So thanks!**

XOXO,

Farry45


	4. Purple

Hello, Reader!

What do I have to say? Well, this isn't fluffy, but I guess it's very... random. I have no idea how I came up with this.

**Disclaimer: ****I have no ownership of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lucy had been imagining earlier this day what everybody would look like with different colored hair, and she couldn't help but think that Laxus' stood out the most. She just <em>had <em>to see what it would look like on the lightning dragon slayer.

Thus, she breathes in deeply outside of the guild's front door.

Lucy was going to do it.

She was finally going to dare Laxus to dye his beautiful blonde hair purple.

Yes, it was a very strange request, but wouldn't it look funny?

Attempting to gather all of the courage she could, she opens the guild doors loudly, gaining attention from several of her inquisitive friends.

"Laxus!" She shouts, her eyes locked onto the table occupied by the blonde man, a rather self-centered burnette, a blue haired man with his three dolls, and a green haired mage.

The S-Class mage looks up at the sound of his name being called to see Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage running towards him and the Thunder God Tribe. What would she want?

"Laxus! I... uh..." Dammit! She couldn't do it. It seems that all of courage blew away with the wind.

He waited patiently for her to continue. It wasn't like they had particularly talked before, so whatever she was going to say would probably be pretty important.

"Uh... um... I... you see..." she attempted, utterly failing. This wasn't working the way she wanted it to at all!

"What do you want?" He asked, slowly beginning to lose his patience.

"Uh... Willyou,Imean,Idareyoutodyeyourhairpurple!"

That didn't help him much either.

He had no idea what she had just said!

It sounded like something along the lines of 'Willoo,' and 'dire,' which, he suspected, had absolutely nothing to do with this. Whatever _this_ was.

Lucy closes her eyes and takes in a deep breathe, sorting out her thoughts in her head. After a minute, she opens her eyes again.

"I dare you," she points at Laxus, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "to dye your hair purple."

_"What the hell!?"_

Lucy flushes a dark pink under the guild's stare. She didn't know that everybody would be staring at her!

"I-I mean, I just thought that it would l-look, umm... cool and funny and stuff..."

Apparently Lucy's courage wanted to play tag, with her currently the one 'it' and trying to get her courage 'it.'

"You're right!" Mirajane shouts, attracting the attention to herself.

"Thank you, Mira!"

"Purple haired, brown eyed babies would look much, much cuter!"

"That's... that not..."

Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop at Mirajane.

Then again, after knowing the woman for so long, she really shouldn't be suprised.

"Why would I dye my hair?" Laxus asks. "And, of all colors, why _purple?_"

"Uhh... because it would look... different, I guess."

He sighs, very... surprised. This was all very strange.

And who, in their right mind, would go asking somebody to dye their hair? It was very odd, indeed.

Of course, this was the girl who dressed as a bunny to get a little attention from a reporter.

Maybe, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Laxus-sama already has perfect hair!" Freed proclaims loudly, defending his favorite idol.

"If I was Laxus, although I could never wish to be that amazing, I would never add that ungodly substance to _my _hair," Evergreen flips her a brunette lock behind onto her back, "It's already beautiful!"

"Purple hair isn't MANLY!"

"Maybe Flame Brain should do it. He already has girly hair, so it wouldn't make that much of a difference." Gray comments.

"Maybe you should do it, Ice Popsicle."

This retaliation from Natsu results in Gray punching him in the face, the fire dragon slayer kicking the ice mage away into Elfman, and eventually, a guild brawl.

That made this day a little bit more believable.

In the frenzy, Lucy decides to sneak away from Laxus' table and out the guild doors.

She felt highly embarrassed of what had happened. She had no idea what she had been thinking when she had the idea to ask him to dye his hair in the first place!

She promises as a Celestial Spirit Mage that she has never felt stupider.

...

Much to everyone's amazement, Laxus Dreyer came in the next day sporting a head full of purple hair.

(Not that the dye lasted long. Purple Dye + Lightning do _not_ go together very well. Laxus knows this best.)

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this! R&amp;R!<p>

Oh my God! This story has thirteen reviews, eighteen favorites, and twenty-one follows! Thank you! I don't know how you'll feel about the lack of LaLu in this chapter, but I hope it's fine! I love you so, so much and don't want to make you think otherwise! I shall hope for the best!

XOXO,

Farry45


End file.
